


idle with despair

by aelins



Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, kind of veiled mentions of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: Bryce wonders what will become of her husband when he goes on a witch hunt for her tortmentor. Declan and Tris bring her husband back in pieces.
Relationships: Ruhn Danaan/Bryce Quinlan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	idle with despair

**Author's Note:**

> ready to burn in hell w/ me???? don’t worry ruhn is ok. i could never hurt my baby/

Bryce paces the front room of her and Ruhn’s manor home. 

Ruhn’s been gone for two days. 

She has never been so out of her mind with worry. 

And when he stumbles into the foyer, looking for all the world like the void had chewed him up and spit him out, she doesn’t question him. 

There’d been a scuffle on aux duty and Bryce had sent Tristan and Dec after Ruhn—because of course Ruhn had flown in wind, directly in the face of danger. 

She doesn’t want him like this—not in the sense that she won’t tend his wounds, make him whole again—but in the sense that she hates it when he’s reckless. She hates that it was all for her. 

Ruhn doesn’t say anything as she strips him bare, and shoo’s Tristan and Dec away. This is between them. 

This will always be between them. 

“I’m sorry,” She says as she runs a bath. 

“He had it coming,” Ruhn says tightly. 

“I know,” Bryce is every inch the remorseful sister she can be, “but I didn’t want you to get all banged up.” 

“I’m fine,” Ruhn can barely breathe, she can see the welts on his chest, and is not afraid of his nakedness. 

Bryce doesn’t say anything, “Get in, it’s going to get cold.” 

So Bryce washes Ruhn up, placing kisses wherever she can, wherever the skin is whole and unmarred by bruises. 

“How did you survive?” Bryce asks. 

Ruhn gives her a smile like a shark, “Wouldn’t you like to know.” 

She splashes him playfully, “Next time you want to go caveman about my honor, remember that he took that from me a long time ago.” 

Ruhn looks like that blow made it’s mark. His hands are wet and warm as he cups her cheek, “You will always have honor, as long as I’m around, as long as there is you and me there there is honor to be had.” 

“I love you,” And Bryce means it. 

“Help me get the dirt out of the scrapes on my back?” Ruhn asks her. It’s such a simple request, and yet it sets her eyes stinging with tears. 

“I’m so sorry,” Bryce sobs, and Ruhn gives her an appraising look. 

Ruhn looks at her, really takes in the ruined woman his half-sister has become and sighs, “You knew I’d lead the Aux to him, and that it’d be one hell of a show down.” 

Bryce nods, silently sobbing, but it’s Ruhn who speaks again, “Are you crying because I’m hurt or because what he did to you… or both?” 

She says around a sob, “Both.” 

“Well he’s dead,” Ruhn says, and she sucks in a shuddering breath, there is no doubt in Ruhn’s voice when he speaks, “And I’d kill him again if it meant you could get some sleep, baby.” 

Bryce splashes him, again, this time more gently. 

“Thank you, for everything.” 

“Don’t thank me, I’m glad you finally told me what he did.” 

She helps him towel off, gets his wounds seen to, and they fall asleep on the couch, bodies coiled protectively around each other. 

Because if there was one thing Hunt Athalar had done, it was make Ruhn’s wife feel unsafe. 

He wouldn’t tolerate it for another moment. 


End file.
